Who Framed Roger Rabbit An Unexpected Journey (2016 film)
Who Framed Roger Rabbit An Unexpected Journey is an upcoming American fantasy-comedy film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It will be executive produced by Steven Spielberg and Frank Marshall. Produced by Amblin Entertainment and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film will be scheduled in Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. In which is took place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947, There's a new boss of the Maroon Studios but in fact he is the new villain and want revenge on Roger Rabbit and the other Toons, so Roger, Daniel, & Jessica Rabbit must stop him from taking over Toontown before it's too late Coming Soon on Cinema On 7 May 2016. Main characters *Daniel Valiant *Lucius DeGeralson *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Dolores *Bridget *Eddie Valiant Aardman *Morph *Animals from Creature Comforts *Wallace and Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, Preston the Cyberdog, Techno Trousers and Feathers McGraw from Wallace and Gromit and Shaun the Sheep *Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Fowler, Nick and Fetcher from Chicken Run *Pirate Captain, Pirate with a Scarf and Charles Darwin from Pirates: Band of Misfits Dreamworks Animation *Susan, B.O.B, Missing Link, Gallaxhar, Insectasaurus and Dr. Cockroach from Monsters Vs Aliens *Toothless, Hiccup, Stoik, Gobber, Astrid and Fishlegs from How to Train Your Dragon *Megamind, Minion, Metroman, Tighten and Roxanne from Megamind *Oscar, Lenny, Don, Angie, Lola, Sykes, Ernie and Bernie - "Shark Tale" *Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Gingerbread Man, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming - "Shrek" *Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman, King Jullien, Mort, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Ted the Polar Bear - "Madagascar" *''RJ, Verne, Stella, Hammy, Ozzie, Penny, Heather, Lou - "Over the Hedge" *Po, Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Shifu, Tai Lung, Lord Shen - ''"Kung Fu Panda" *Jack Frost, North (Santa Claus), Tooth (Tooth Fairy), Bunnymund (Easter Bunny), and Sandy (The Sandman) - "Rise of the Guardians" *Eep, Guy, Belt, Macawnivore, Bearowl, Turtle Dove, Ground Whale, Mousephants, Girelephant, Turkey Fish, Punch Monkey - "The Croods" *Theo (a.k.a. Turbo), Chet, Burn, Tito, Angelo, Smoove Move, Skidmark, Guy Gagne, Whiplash, White Shadow - "Turbo" Disney *Mickey Mouse *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Minnie Mouse *Riku *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Jose Carioca *Kairi *Ventus (Ven) *Aqua *Terra *Daisy Duck *Chip and Dale, Fat Cat, Gadget, Monterey Jack, and Zipper *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby, and Launchpad McQuack *The Sun - "Father Noah's Ark" *''Monte the Pelican - "Pelican and the Snipe"'' *Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs *Bongo the Gorilla *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher- "Winnie the Pooh" *Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, and Honker Muddlefoot *The Gargoyles *J. Audubon Woodlore *Humphrey the Bear *Bonkers *Marsupilami *Maurice the Gorilla *Stewart the Elephant *Norman the Poacher *Eduardo the Jaguar *Leonard the Lion *Ferdinand-''"Ferdinand the Bull"'' *Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, The Queen -''"Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs"'' *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Geppeto, Figaro, Cleo, Stromboli, Honest John, Gideon, The Coachman, Lampwick, Monstro -''"Pinocchio"'' *Chernabog, Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali-Gator, Madame Upanova, Bacchus, Chinese Mushrooms, Yen Sid, Cupids, Jacchus, Pegasuses - "Fantasia" *Ringmaster, Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Casey Junior, Mr. Stork, Mrs. Jumbo, Elephant Matriarch, Elephant Giddy, Elephant Catty, Pink Elephants -''"Dumbo"'' *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline -''"Bambi"'' *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Hummingbirds -''"Song of the South"'' *Peter & The Wolf - "Make Music Mine" *J.Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Mole, Rat, McBadger, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Katrina - "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad" *Cinderella, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer, Jaq, Gus - "Cinderella" *Alice, The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, Bill The Lizard, The Queen of Hearts, The Do-Do, The Caterpillar- "Alice in Wonderland" *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, The Lost Boys, Tiger Lily, Jane, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina the Mermaid, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, Bones, The Crocodile-''"Peter Pan"'' *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, The Siamese Cats, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette-''"Lady and the Tramp"'' *Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Maleficent-''"Sleeping Beauty"'' *Pongo, Perdetia, The Puppies, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Patch, Thunderbolt, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Lil' Lightning, Lars-''"101 Dalmatians'' *Archemedes, Merlin, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Madam Mim, Wart *The Penguins- "Mary Poppins" *Baloo, Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunnigham, Shere Khan and Don Karnage - TaleSpin *Kermit, Scooter, Walter, Mad Monty, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Pepe, Link Hogthrob, Polly Lobster, Nigel the Conductor, Clueless Morgan, Uncle Deadly, 80's Robot, Bobo, Beauregard, Miss Poogy, Sweetums, Sam the Eagle, Doglion, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Behemoth, Thog, Mutations, Big-Lipped Red Pirate, Gold Cut-Nosed Pirate, Wayne and Wanda, Fozzie Moopet, Janice Moopet, Rowlf the Dog, Kermit Moopet, Constantine, Rowlf Moopet, Denise, Chip, Blind Pew, Beaker, Bunsen Honeydew, One-Eyed Jack, Angel Marie, Trumpet Girl, Lips, Nigel the Conductor, Spotted Dick, Calico, Yolanda Rat, Tattooey Rat, Blue Frackle, Bertha, Lew Zealand, The Swedish Chef, Pops, Green Frackle, Old Tom, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Croaker, Animal, Black Dog, Annie Sue, Cynthia Rose, Mildred Huxtetter, Howard Tubman, Spamela Hamderson, Snowths, Mahna Mahna, Thingy Thing, Walleye Pike, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, Bubba Rat, Marvin Suggs, Droop, Purple Frackle, Pink Frackle, Jade Green Hunchback Frackle, Mo Frackle, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Bobby Benson, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, Camilla, Afghan Hound, Big Mean Carl, Pokey, Gorillas, Chickens, Penguins, Babies, Singing Food, Frogs, Pigs, Goggles, Bill, Gil, Jill - "The Muppets" *The Dirty Yellows, The True Blues *Robin Hood, Little John, Sir Hiss, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, The Rooster,Sheriff Of Nottingham, Mother Rabbit, Nutsy, Trigger, Captain Crocodile, Father Sexton, Little Sister, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Toby Turtle - "Robin Hood" *The Gummi Bears *Oliver, Dodger, Georgette, Fagin, Roscoe and DeSoto, Jenny Foxworth, Winston, Louie, Bill, Tito, Rita, Einstein, and Francis - "Oliver & Company" *Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Ursula, King Triton, Flotsam And Jetsam, Prince Eric, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Alana, Adela, Aquata, Grimsby, Chief Louis, Catfish Club - "The Little Mermaid" *Belle, The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice, Gaston And Lefou - "Beauty and the Beast" *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, The Genie, Abu, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago, The Sultan - "Aladdin" *Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel *Kenai, Koda, Denahi, Rutt, Tuke, Sitka, Tanana, Tug, Ram #1, Ram #2, Old Denahi, Old Lady Bear, Male Lover Bear, Female Lover Bear, Foreign Croatian Bear, Chipmunks, Inuit Narrator, Nita, Anda, Kata, Innoko, Aunt Siqiniq, Aunt Taqqiq, Bering, Chilkoot (Brother Bear, Brother Bear 2) *Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Buck, Lucky Jack, Rusty, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, Piggy 1, Piggy 2, Piggy 3, Larry, Junior, Barry, Bob - "Home on the Range" *Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf - "Frozen" *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Zazu, Rafiki, Uncle Scar, The Hyenas, Timon and Pumbaa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar, Hyenas, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Ma, Uncle Max- "The Lion King" *Pocahontas, John Smith, Nakoma, Ratcliffe, Powhatan, Percy, Meeko, Flit- "Pocahontas" *Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Djali, Phoebus, The Gargoyles, Frollo- The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules Meg Phil Pegasus Pain & Panic Hades- Hercules *Mulan, Mushu, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po, Cri-Kee- Mulan *Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Clayton, Kala, Kerchak, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter- Tarzan *Colorful Triangles, Dark Triangles, Duke, Flying John, Rachel, Rachel's parents, Jobless Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Jack-in-the-Box, Yo Yo Flamingo, and the Snooty Flamingos- Fantasia 2000 *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hana Stoppable, Wade Load, Rufus, Drakken, Shego, Jim and Tim Possible *Jake Long, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Rose, and Haley Long *Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig, Trinket, Cissy, Tessa and Vanessa, Stewart, Gwen, Constance, Lamarr, Alice. Brenda, Sketch, Poison, Tank, Hush *Tino, Carver, Lor, Tish *Fillmore, Ingrid and The Safety Patrol *Lewis, Wilbur, Tiny, DOR-15 *Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, Jacob Marley, Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future- "A Christmas Carol" *Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, Clank, Bobble, Fairy Mary, Terence, Cheese, Fairy Gary & Cheese- '"Disney Fairies" *Tiana, Naveen, Louis - "The Princess and the Frog" *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Hook Hand Thug, Vlad, Big Nose Thug "Tangled" *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Balijeet, Buford Van Stomm, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and The Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Milo, Bea, Oscar, Albert Glass, Jocktopus and Mr. Baldwin *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy- "Gravity Falls" *Basil, Professor Ratigan, Felicia, Fidget, Bartholomew, Dr Dawson, Toby, Olivia And Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Doug Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Judy Funnie and Porkchop (originally from Nickelodeon) *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Edgar, Scat Cat, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, Billy Boss, Napoleon, Lafayette, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Frou-Frou, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Kicker, Rough Ranger, Dig-Dug, Pooka, Fygar, Uncle Waldo, French Milkman the Driver,Le Petit Cafe Cook, Truck Movers - The Aristocats *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Seargent Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Bernard, Miss Bianca, Madame Medusa, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Rufus, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Chairman, Deadeye, Gramps, Digger, Deacon Owl, Singer, Bottle, T.V. Announcer, Wilbur, Cody, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna the Goanna, Marahute, Jake, Red, Frank, Kreebs, Faloo, Doctor Mouse, Nurse Mouse, Nelson (The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under) * Milo thatch and Kida (atlantis: the lost empire) * All Club Penguins Characters, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Captain Tim, and Emperor Awesome - "Wander Over Yonder" * Yin, Yang, and Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo!) Pixar *Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Mr and Mrs Potatohead, Sarge, Jessie, Bullseye *Flik, Dot, Atta, Hopper, Dim, Molt, Slim, Francis, Rosie, Manny, Gypsy, Tuck & Roll *Mike, Sulley, Randall, Waternoose, Boo, Roz, Charlie, Ms Flint, Celia Mae, Thaddeus Phlegm Bile, Jeff Fungus, The Abominable Snowman, Don Carlson, Ms. Flint, Smitty and Needleman, George Sanderson, Don Carlton, Art, Squishy Squibbles, Terri and Terry Perry, members of Jaws Theta Chi, Slugma Slugma Kappa, Python Nu Kappa, Eta Hiss Hiss, and Roar Omega Roar *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Tank Gang, Sharks *Lightning McQueen, Sally, Mater, Doc, Luigi, Sarge, Fillmore, Ramone, Flo, Guido, Lizzie, Red, Mack, Chick Hicks, The King *Bob Parr, Elastagirl, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Edna Mode *Remy, Emile, Collette Tatou, Linguini, Skinner, Anton Ego, Django, and Auguste Gusteau *WALL-E, EVE, MO, other robots *Carl, Russel, Dug, Kevin, Alpha, Beta, Gamma *Princess Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, and Hubert, Harris, and Hamish Warner Bros./DC Comics *Bosko *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Lola Bunny *Tina Russo *Melissa Duck *Petunia Pig *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester *Tweety *Granny *Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot *Foghorn Leghorn *Roadrunner *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales *Marvin the Martian *Pepe Le Pew *Taz *Superman *Batman and Robin *Batgirl *Supergirl *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Lex Luthor *Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Dizzy Devil *Gogo Dodo *Fifi La Fume *Furball *Sweetie *Shirley the Loon *Calamity Coyote *Lil' Beeper *Fowlmouth *Lil' Sneezer *Bookworm *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Goopy Goop *Minerva Mink *Pinky and the Brain *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel *The Goodfeathers *Buttons and Mindy *Rita and Runt *Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young & Hanniball Roy Bean *Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, Lovelace, Amigos - Happy Feet *Kayley *Garret *Devon and Cornwall *Bladebeak *Ruber *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Tillie Hippo *Woolie the Mammoth *Frances Albacore *Cranston Goat *T.W. Turtle *Darla Dimple *Max *Hogarth, The Iron Giant *Kent Mansley *Osmosis Jones *Drix *Hugo the Abomible Snowman *Gossamer *Mac and Tosh Gopher *Petunia Pig *Melissa Duck *Mr. Swackhammer *Nasty Canasta *Sam the Sheepdog *Ralph Wolf *Shareena Wickett *Eugenia P. Kisskillya *Emmitt Roswell *Jim Kim *Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo *Duncan Bubble *Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle *Shelley Kelly *Pig *Molly O *Eddie *Nub *Yo-Yo MGM Cartoons/DePatie-Freleng/MGM Animation *The Lionhearts *Tom and Jerry *Spike and Tyke *Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy *Toodles *Quacker *Nibbles/Tuffy *Flip the Frog *Droopy *Wolfie *Spike *Barney Bear *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead the Dog *Octopus - Half Pint Pygmy *The Pink Panther *Inspector Clouseau *The Little Man *The Ant and the Aardvark *Tijuana Toads *Mrs. Brisby, Timmy, Martin, Jeremy, Justin, The Great Owl, Jenner *Charlie B. Barken, Itchy D. Itchiford and Carface *Timer (Time for Timer) Paramount/NTA/UM&M/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Holli Would, Dr. Wiskers, and Nails The Spider *Ko-Ko the Clown *Betty Boop *Pudgy *Orphans *Grampy *Wiffle Piffle *Bimbo *Flip the Frog *Gabby *Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto *Little Lulu *Little Audrey *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Baby Huey *Herman and Katnip *Buzzy the Crow *Henry Rooster *Gulliver, Gabby, King Little, King Bombo, Princess Glory, and Prince David - "Gulliver's Travels" *Hoppity, Honey, Mr. Bumble, C. Bagley Beetle, Swat, and Smack - "Mr. Bug Goes to Town" Krazy Kat Studios/Screen Gems/Sony Pictures/U.P.A (Columbia Pictures) *Krazy Kat *Scrappy *The Fox and the Crow *Flippity and Flop *Willoughby Wren *Tito and his Burrito *Mr. Magoo *Gerald McBoing Boing *Hemlock Holmes, Joe Jitsu, Heap O'Caloire, and Manuel Tijuana Guadalajara Tampico "Go Go" Gomez Jr. (The Dick Tracy Show) *Count Dracula, Mavis, Steve the Blob and one of the Haunted Tables (Hotel Transylvania) *Ord, Cassie, Zak/ Wheezie, Emmy, Max, Enrique, Quetzal, Fairies and Dr. Booboogone (Dragon Tales) Tristar Pictures *Alan, Peter, Judy, Van Pelt, Trader Slick, The Monkeys, The Manji Tribe, and the animals from Jumanji *Zilla, H.E.A.T., Komodithrax, Cyber-Zilla, C-Rex, Giant Bat, El Gusano Gigante, Giant Mutant Bees, Giant Rats, Cryptocleidus, King Cobra, Nessie, Robo-Yeti, Sasori, Giant Turtle, The Shrewster, Giant Mutant Hummingbird, The Giant Centipede, The Giant Water Beetle, Mutant Giant Squids, Mutant Jellyfish, Quetzalcoatl and Rhinosaurus from Godzilla the Series Walter Lantz Productions/Universal Cartoon Studios/Illumination Entertainment (Universal Studios) *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Chilly Willy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) *Buzz Buzzard *Wally Walrus *Smedley *Knothead and Splinter *Tweakey da Lackey *Crash Bandicoot *Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger - "An American Tail" series *Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy *J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala (Exosquad) *Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, and his minions (both one eyed and two eyed) - "Despicable Me" series *Bill, Aldo, Ed, Oly, and Waddle *Curious George and The Man With The Yellow Hat *Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike - "The Land Before Time" ''series *Barbie, Ken, Stacie, Skipper, Kelly, Chelsea, Teresa, Midge, Raquelle, Christie, Nikki, Grace, Summer, and Tawny *The Cat In the Hat *Grinch *Thing 1 *Thing 2 Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *Gandy Goose *Dinky Duck *Dimwit *Terry Bears *Dingbat and Sylvester The Fox *Little Roquefort and Percy *Kiko the Kangaroo *Deputy Dawg *Tom Terrific *The Mighty Heroes *James Hound *The Lion - ''"The Temperamental Lion" Felix the Cat Productions *Felix the Cat Hanna-Barbera *Huckleberry Hound *Captain Caveman *Hong Kong Phooey *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Ranger Roubideux *Ruff and Reddy *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey *Magilla Gorilla *Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse *Breezly and Sneezy *Peter Potamus and So-So *Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *Snagglepuss *Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Long Fox *Wally Gator *Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Fifi, Griswald, Jazz, Mrs Ball, Officer Dibble *Yakky Doodle, Chopper Bulldog, Flibber Fox and Alf Gator *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Precious Pup and Granny Sweet *The Hibilly Bears *Winsome Witch *Jabberjaw *''"The Flintstones" ''- Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone (adult version), Bamm Bamm Rubble (adult version), Dino, The Gruesomes and The Frankenstones *''"The Jetsons" '' - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 *''"Scooby-Doo" '' - Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley *''"Wacky Races"'' - Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Luke, Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth *The Cattanooga Cats *Motormouse and Autocat *Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound *The Robonic Stooges *Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Crumden, Bumbler *The Smurfs, Gargamel and Azrae *The Snorks; Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Tooter, Daffney, Junior Wetworth, Willie Wetworth, Dimmy Finster, Occy, Dr. Galeo, Corky, Jo-Jo, Fengy, Governor Wellington, SNIP, SNAP, and Dr. Strangesnork *Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti *Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler(Pirates of Dark Waters) *Galtar, Goleeta, Zorn, Thork, and Koda (Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok *Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon *Space Ghost *T-Bone and Razor(SWAT Ktaz: The Radical Squadron) *Gomez, Mortricia, Wednesday, Pusgley, Granny, Uncle Fester, Thing, Lurch and Cousin Itt - "The Addams Family" *Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Jessie Bannon, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit - "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest" Jay Ward Productions *Crusader Rabbit *Ragland Tiger *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Boris and Natasha *Fearless Leader *Peabody and Sherman *Dudley Do-Right *George of the Jungle *Super Chicken *Hoppity Hopper *Helper Hand Boy Total Television *Underdog *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Klondike Kat and Savoir-Faire *Ruffled Feathers, and Running Board (Go Go Gophers) Bagdasrian Productions (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Vinny *Inspector Jamal *David Dave Seville *Miss Miller Winsor Mccay *Gertie the Dinosaur Al Capp (Li'l Abner) *Lena Hyena Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts) *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Sally Brown *Eudora *Linus Van Pelt *Lucy Van Pelt *Schroeder *Pepermint Patty *Marcie *Franklin *Frieda *Faron *Pig-Pen *Woodstock *Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) *Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) *Violet *Patty *Shermy *Rerun Van Pelt *The Little Red Haired Girl *5, 3 and 4 *Molly Volley *Lydia *Royanne Hobbs *Roy *Lila *Clara *Crybaby Boogie *Cormac *Harold Angel *Joe Agate *Badcall Benny *Thibult *Tapioca Pudding *Larry *Charlotte Braun *Peggy Jean *Camp Bullies and Brutus *Truffles *Joe Richkid *Ethan *Evelyn *Floyd *The Goose Eggs (Ruby, Austin, Leland, and Milo) *Loretta *Maynard *Naomi *José Peterson *Poochie *Shirley *Sophie *Unnamed Ponytailed Girl *Russell Anderson *Babette *Dolly *Janice Emmons *Evelyn *Jacques *Mary Jo *Melody-Melody *Mimi *Mora *Pierre *Polly *Sandy *Violette *Brenda Jonasen Big Idea *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt *Laura Carrot *Petunia Rhubarb *Archibald Asparagus *Madame Blueberry *The French Peas *Pa Grape *Grandpa George *Annie Onion Cookie Jar Entertainment *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Dr. Claw *Talon *Dennis the Menace *Mr. and Mrs. Wilson *Margaret *Joey *Slimer *Madeline *Miss Clavell *Lord Cucuface *Genevieve *Pepito *Tex Avery *Pompeii Pete *Einstone *Sagebrush Sid *Ghengis *Khannie *Power Pooch *Little Buddy *Maurice *Mooch *Freddy the Fly *Arthur, DW, Buster, Muffy, Binky, Thora, Pal, Sue Ellen, Prunella, David Read, Jane Read, & Bitzi "Arthur" *Amanda Banshee *Tess Darrett, Dan Darrett, Daisy Darrett, Kuma, Wheels, and Roadie(Pole Position) *Sherlock Holmes(Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) *Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade(C.O.P.S.) *Johnny Test *Dukey *Mr. Black And Mr. White *Hugh and Lila Test *Bling-bling Boy *Gil Nextdoor *Susan And Mary Test *James Hiller, Sarah Phillips, Henri, Moses- "Liberty's Kids" *Martha, Helen, Alice, Truman, TD, Skits, Mariella, Milo, Carolina, and Jake (Martha Speaks) *Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Vaz, Cleo, T Bone, Mac, And Clifford (Clifford The Big Red Dog) *Caillou, Rosie, Boris, Doris, Gilbert, Leo, Clementine, Jason, Jeffrey, Derek, Clarice, Sonya, Mr. Hunker, Ms. Martin, Sarah, Lee Wuhn, Olly, Murphy, Grandpa and Grandma (Caillou) Murakami Wolf Swenson/Fred Wolf Films *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo) *Puff the Magic Dragon(Puff the Magic Dragon) 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte , Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Fast Tony - "Ice Age series" *Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Bonnie, Kevin - "Family Guy" *Hank, Bobby, Peggy, Luanne, Ladybird, John, Nancy, Khan, Dale, Bill, Boomhauer - "King of the Hill" *Fry, Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Hermes, Amy, Kif, Professor Farnsworth, Zapp Brannigan, Morbo, Calculon, Roberto, Hypnotoad - "Futurama" *Stan, Steve, Roger, Francine, Hayley, Jeff, Klaus, Bullock, Snot, Barry, Toshi - "American Dad" *Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luis, Nigel, Nico, Eduardo, Roberto, Bia, Carla, Tiago "Rio" *Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, All Frends "The Simpsons" *Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Wonderbot - "Robots" *MK, Mub, Grub - "Epic" *Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus *Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, The Pagemaster *Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf *Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo *Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok *Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Drej Queen *Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce *Jay Sherman *Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy *Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louise *Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grove, Baby Merch, Sue Sezno, Stuart Proszakian, Mahammad Sabeeh, Helen Klench, Ennis Hofftard, Andrew LeGustambos, Willard Deutschebog Film Roman *Garfield *John Arbuckle *Odie *Dr. Liz Wilson *Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. Acres *Bobby Generic *Howie Generic *Martha Generic *Kelly Generic *Derek Generic *Uncle Ted *Roger *The Mask *Richie Rich, Professor Keenbean, Regina Rich, Gloria, PeeWee, Reggie, Richard Rich, Cadbury, Diane, & Dollar *Dan, Chris and Elise (from Dan Vs.) *Cro (from Cro) *Suzi-X (from Haunted World of El Superbeasto) Nickelodeon/Comedy Central *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Spike, Fifi, Stu, Didi, Drew, Charlotte, Fluffy, Lulu, Lou, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille - 'Rugrats' *Ren Hoek, Stimpleton J. Cat, And George Liquor - 'The Ren and Stimpy Show' *Rocko (wallaby), Heffer Wolfe, Filburt (turtle), Spunky, Mr. and Mrs. Bighead -' Rocko's Modern Life' *Ickus, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble - 'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' *Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil - 'Hey Arnold!' *Loopy, Snizz, Fondue, Larry, Henry and June - 'KaBlam!' *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Squirrel, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, Plankton and Karen - 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Sparky The Dog, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mrs. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Molly, Dwight, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Mark Chang, Foop, Goldie Goldengrow, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleburg, Mrs Dinkleburg, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, and Chip SkyLark from "The Fairly OddParents" *Dora, Boots, Backpack, Map, Isa, Tico, Benny, Diego, and Baby Jaguar *Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, The Almighty Tallest & Sizz Lorr *Rudy Tabootie, Sophie McNilly, Penny Sanchez, Biclopes, Queen Rapsheeba, and Snap White - 'Chalkzone' *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chameleon, Bird Brain, Vermious Snaptrap and The Chief - 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Lola Caricola, The Greaser Dogs - 'CatDog' *Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry,Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry from "The Wild Thornberrys" *Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folax, Nick Dean, Betty Quinlan, Butch Pakovski, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgoeus, King Goobot V, Ooblar, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Sam Melvick, Emperor, Dorkus, Pinter, Doppy, Aseefa, Mr. Nesmith, Chock Chock, and OomLout from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" 'and '"Planet Sheen" *Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu from "The Legend of Korra" *Robot, Monster, Marf, Gart, JD, Spitfire, and Ogo from "Robot and Monster" *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Fright Knight, Dora Mattingly, Klemper, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Sidney Poindexter, Pariah Dark, Femalien, Terminatra, Nightmerica, Hotep-Ra, Lydia, Vortex, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Amorpho, Pandora, Frostbite, and Dani Phantom *Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa from El Tigre *Fanboy and Chum Chum - 'Fanboy and Chum Chum' *Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Maddy, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta and the Jersey Cows from "Barnyard: The Original Party Animals" *Ryder, Chase, Katie, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Rubble, Everest, Robo-Dog, Cap'n Turbot, Cali, Alex Porter, Mayor Goodway, and Mr. Porter from Paw Patrol *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak, Bebe Stevens, Bradley Biggle, Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Dougie, Jimmy Valmer, Timmy Burch, Token Black, Randy Marsh, Sharon Marsh, Shelly Marsh, Grandpa Marvin Marsh, Jimbo Kern, Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski, Ike Broflovski, Liane Cartman, Stuart McCormick, Carol McCormick, Stephen Stotch, Linda Stotch, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Mr. Slave, Principal Victoria, Officer Barbrady, Ned Gerblansky, God, Jesus, Mr. Hankley, Tuong Lu Kim, Father Maxi, Mayor McDaniels, Dr. Alphonse Mephisto, Moses, Santa, Satan, Starvin' Marvin, Terrance and Philip, Towelie, Sergeant Harrison Yates, Lemmiwinks - "South Park" Cartoon Network/Adult Swim/Outfit7 *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Mandark *Honeydew *Monkey *Johnny Bravo *Mama Bravo *Little Suzy *Carl *Pops *Julie Herschbaum *Cow *Chicken *The Red Guy *The Kids Next Door and DCFDTL *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Ms. Keane *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Amoeba Boys *The Gangreen Gang *Princess Morbucks *Mayor *Him *Courage the Cowardly Dog , Muriel, Eustace *Mordecai & Rigby (from Regular Show) *Benson *Skips *Pops *Muscle Man *Starla *High Five Ghost *Margaret *Eileen *Mike, Lu, Og, LancelotLancelot *Ed Edd n Eddy *The Kanker Sisters *Johnny 2x4 *Plank *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Eddy's Brother * Sonic & Tails (Sonic Boom) * Knuckles * Amy * Sticks The Jungle Badger * Dr. Eggman *Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff The Spider, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Count Dracula, Pud'n, Mindy, And Gladys *Ben Gwen Kevin Grampa Max Vilgax *Finn and Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Lady Rainicon *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Lumpy Space Princess *The Ice King *Flame Princess *Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam (from Class of 3000) *Robot Chicken, Mad Scientist, Nerd, Aliens, Gummy Bear, Bloopers Host *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almondine (from Camp Lazlo) *Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthog (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, and Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, and Tekirai (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Alfe, Roba, and Horace(The Problem Solverz) *The Wattersons (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole), Penny, Carrie, Teri, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Carmen, Alan, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Bobert, Ocho, Idaho, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Clayton, Hector, William, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson, The Eggheads, Rob, Rachel, the Doughnut Sheriff, Larry, and Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks, El Nino Loco, Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) (Originally from Kid's WB!) *Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and a Centipeetle (Steven Universe) *Wirt, Gregory, Beatrice, Greg's frog, Sarah, and The Woodsman (Over the Garden Wall) *Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Starr, The Clones, Marlowe, Serena, Tricia, Mandy, Gwen, Coach Halder, Ron the Rent-A-Cop, Yummy Mummy, Stanley (6teen) *Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, the Revenge of the Island Contestants, the veteran Total Drama Contestants, the Pahkitew Island Contestants *Reef, Fin McClould, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny and Buster (Stoked) *Kai, Jay, Nya, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu- (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Eric, Trevor, Vena, and Kitty Ko (Sidekick) *Grojband members: (Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon), Trina, and Mina (Grojband) *Talking Tom *Talking Ben *Talking Angela *Talking Ginger *Talking Hank *Talking Pierre *Talking Rex *Talking Larry *Talking Gina *Talking Gummibär *Talking Garfield *Talking Caillou Filmation *He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride (Bravestarr) *Hercules, Mercury, and Astera (Space Sentinels) *Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, and Bucky (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *M'Ress and Arex (Star Trek: The Animated Series) *Marcia, Greg, Janice, Peter, Cindy, Bobby, Marlon, Moptop, Ping and Pong, Chuck White, Fleetwood, and Babs (The Brady Kids) *Miss Tickle and her students (Mission Magic) *Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso & Ratso, and Hauntleroy (Groovie Goolies) Brentwood Television *Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie(Biker Mice from Mars) Hasbro Studios/Hasbro *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead (Transformers Prime) *Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle - "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" Nelvana *Omar, Angel, Mok, Aunt Edith, Toad, Sailor, Mok's computer, Dizzy, Stretch / Zip, Sleazy, Quadhole / 1st radio announcer, Mylar / 2nd radio announcer, Cindy, Other computers, Carnegie Hall Groupie, Edna, Borderguard, Uncle Mikey (Rock & Rule) *Papa Bear, Sister Bear, Brother Bear, Mama Bear, Lizzie, Gran, Gramps, Too Tall, Millie, Stacy, Anna, and Farmer Ben (Berenstein Bears) Rankin/Bass *Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat (Thundercats) *Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid (Silverhawks) *Rudolph, Hebie, Clarice, Yukon Cornelius, and the Abominable Snowman (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Frosty, Professor Hinkle, Karen, and Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) Southern Star Entertaiment *B1, B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan, Rat in a Hat, Bernard, Charlie, Topsy, Camembert, Dolly, Pedro, Tolstoy and Thomasina, Peck, Skid - "Bananas in Pyjamas" Vodka Capital *Bello, Goomo, Mina, Rita, Ongo, The Queen, The King and Dodos - "Jelly Jamm" Bob Clampett Productions *Beany, Cecil, Captain Horatio Huffenpuff, Crowy, Careless The Mexican Hairless - "Beany and Cecil" YouTube *Chris, Danny, Beth, Wallow, Catbug, Jelly Kid, Wankershim - "Braviest Warriors" *Annoying Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Marshmellow *Midget Apple AKA Little Apple *Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Grapefruit *Bee & Puppycat - "Bee & Puppycat" *Jack Quire, Tara Marlow, Stephen Quire, David Quire, Jennifer Quire, Marilyn Bourne, Charlie Bourne, Brandi Profitt, Darrick Childs, Clerissa Smith, Paige Profitt - ''"Greatest Freakout Ever" ''(even though ADA Sport released 3 Greatest Freakout Ever animated shorts.) Trivia Category:Butch Hartman's Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D